World falling in darkness Heros are born
by DDStuff
Summary: Heros come in aid for the world... What is this evil invading our world?


All characters are copyrighted by their respectful owners like Capcom... This story is made-up thing that came to my mind... This story is like an info on the character type of story... If you know what I mean... My very first story and I hope you enjoy!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Based off the sprite comic of DDStuff Combat!  
Chapter 1 : Where it all started... Strange things happened...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the city of Kanworld, A clean, well behaved place that everyone loves to hang out at... This city has many things including A Library, restaurants, parks, office buildings that are numbered in order, electronic stores, shopping mall, a mayors office, hotels, cafes, and other interests! But this peaceful world we all live in is being threaten by some mysterious evil, their first target (can you guess?) The city of Kanworld! Soon the town was covered in darkness (so thick you can only see 1 yard away from you) and monsters terrorizing the people of the town. But who will save the planet from this Destructive force?   
Now it's up to a hero to save this planet from doom! Note: This is like an RPG type of adventure that keeps things interesting...  
Here's one of my characters:   
  
Name: Dylan   
Age: 16   
Description of character and armor: Just a plain and average character with Met Alloy for armor.   
Series: DDStuff Combat!   
Weakness: Dark Energy (simple)   
History: Saving the world from the greatest of evil.   
  
Weapon 1: DDBlaster   
Special capabilities: Blasting massive beams to shooting Plasma Blasts   
Weapon 2: none   
Special capabilities: none   
  
Magic spells and effects: Healing light (cures all symptoms, brings back fallen members), Hyper Fist, and Aura Beam Blast.   
  
Items: A mini map computer (needs upgrades), Rope (attaches to blaster), and some heal-up items.   
  
other: A Backpack to carry stuff in and a mystic orb? Not known yet...   
While walking outside Dylan notice darkness surrounded the city... Then he said "What happened here? WhatÕs going on?"... Suddenly a monster like bee thing came out of nowhere, quickly with out hesitating he blasted the monstrous bee which killed it in one hit...   
  
Dylan - "Wow! What was that?!?"   
  
Mysterious voice - "So... Young one... you've manage to beat my Wear bee?".   
  
Dylan - "What have you done to this city?! I damned to know what's going on!"   
  
Mysterious voice - "The games just begun! You'll never be able to save the world all by your self! The end is near! You and the world will parish!Ó said the mysterious voice.   
  
Dylan - "I'll stop you!"   
  
Mysterious voice - "You wish! Muhahahahaha!!!"  
  
Dylan - "Hay! Who are you anyway?!?! Comeback!"   
  
Then Dylan hears a cry for help in the park right by the shopping mall...   
  
Dylan said "Oh! Sounds like Drake is in trouble! Hold on! Here I come!"  
  
While Dylan runs towards the park he sees his friend Drake covered in goo...   
  
Dylan Yells - "Hay, Drake! What's going on!?!"   
  
Name: Drake   
Age: 15   
Description of character and armor:   
Series: DDStuff Combat!   
Weakness: Fighting type attacks   
History: A loyal friend of DylanÕs, once again on another adventure.   
  
Weapon 1: Hyper Blaster   
Special capabilities: Scorches out fire at an incurable rate, Also shoots small beams and Plasma Blasts.   
Weapon 2: Shield   
Special capabilities: Can reflect some magic spells.   
Using a two handed weapon means you can't have a second weapon.   
  
Magic spells and effects: Earthquake (no effect on flying foes), Thunder Spark, and Star Shower.   
  
Items: Fire Wood, Lighters, and an orb?   
  
other: Backpack.   
Dylan - "Sorry I had a little pest control problem to take care of... What happen to you?"   
  
Drake - "Strange things have been happening lately... Good thing this goo is easy to come off...".   
  
Dylan - "... What strange things for example?".   
  
Drake - "The Plaints are acting funny... Like weeds, Vines, all the plants are acting funny to this weather... Monsters, the list is enormous! There's too much danger around here to handle."...   
Then after catching his breath "Right NOW's a good time to get some reinforcements... If we plain on stopping this threat... We'll need more help."   
  
Dylan - "I Agreed."   
  
There's a building with some lights still active...   
  
Drake go's - "Let's check out that office building... Maybe someone might join us on this quest to save the world!".   
  
Both went in the building and started to ask... Who wants to join us on this mystic quest? The world's in your hands young hero's!  
  
Dylan - "(Who ever that thing was... and that voice that talked to me... What's happening to our world? Who is this evil foe of ours? I hate to say this... but I'll soon find out! Never give-up, Never surrender! It's up to me to stop this nightmare!) There seems to be no-one here... odd..."  
  
Drake - "Hello!? Anyone here?!"  
  
Then a strange sound comes around the room... A whooshing sound that scared even Dylan...  
  
Dylan - "This is starting to freak me out..."  
And so the world is in our hands... What will happen next? 


End file.
